W domu Sary
Już na ostatnim posiedzeniu w klubie zachowanie się i postawa Stosławskiego bardzo mi się nie podobały. Ten zwykle wesoły i otwarty człowiek zmienił się do niepoznania. W dyskusji nie brał prawie udziału lub też wygłaszał zdania bez związku z poruszonym tematem, budząc zdumienie obecnych; u kilku złośliwych zauważyłem nawet ironiczne spojrzenia, zwrócone w stronę mego niefortunnego druha. Usiłowałem bronić go, wiążąc gwałtem rzucone przezeń słowa z tokiem prowadzonej rozmowy — wtedy uśmiechnął się blado, jakby dziękując mi za ratunek, i do końca już milczał uparcie. W ogóle sprawiał już wtedy nader przykre wrażenie. Nie tylko bowiem raziła dziwna małomówność, tak sprzeczna z dawnym usposobieniem, lecz niepokoił też zagadkowy wygląd zewnętrzny. Zwykle wyświeżony, nawet przesadnie elegancki, przyszedł Stosławski tego wieczora w stroju zaniedbanym, niemal opuszczony. Twarz niegdyś zdrową, tryskającą młodym, bujnym życiem, oblekła chorobliwa bladość, oczy przesłoniła mgła zadumy, której bezwład i beztreściwość tworzyły bolesny kontrast ze szlachetną linią rysów. Tknięty złym przeczuciem, zaprosiłem go po sesji do siebie i poddałem troskliwym oględzinom lekarskim. Nie opierał się, chociaż już była pora spóźniona, i pozwolił się zbadać cierpliwie. Oprócz znacznego wyczerpania nerwów i ogólnego osłabienia nie znalazłem nic podejrzanego. Zastanawiała tylko przyczyna. — Ej, Kaziu! — zażartowałem, grożąc mu palcem — za dużo się bawisz! Kobietki, co? Za wiele, mój kochany, za wiele! Musisz uważać więcej na siebie. Tak dalej iść nie może. Wyczerpiesz się wkrótce. A potem, co? Potrąciłem o właściwą strunę. — Kobiety — zauważył w zamyśleniu — kobiety... Dlaczego mówisz o wielu, nie o jednej? — O ile cię znam, mój kochany — odparłem uśmiechnięty — żadnej dotąd nie udało się usidlić zepsutego ulubieńca płci pięknej. Czyżbyś się naprawdę tak gwałtownie zmienił? Trudno przypuścić, żebyś był zakochany. — Użyłeś tylko niewłaściwego wyrażenia. Czy nie przypuszczasz poza miłością i chwilową żądzą innej ewentualności? — O czym myślisz? — O opętaniu płciowym. Rozumiesz mnie? — Nie bardzo. — Ależ to nader proste. Pewnego pięknego dnia spotykasz wyjątkową kobietę, uosobienie płci, i odtąd, od pierwszego z nią stosunku, nie możesz się z nią rozstać. Nienawidzisz jej, rad byś zrzucić kajdany, lecz wysiłki są nadaremne. Jesteś opętany jej płcią najzupełniej; cały widnokrąg myślowy zamyka się w wyłącznym kole jej ciała, jej kształtów, spojrzeń, dotknięć, obcowanie fizyczne z nią staje się formą bytu. Kobieta przeradza się w bożyszcze złe i nienawistne, lecz niemniej ponętne, któremu musisz ulegać bezwzględnie... — To tylko wzmożony popęd płciowy samca, który znalazł swój typ. — Mylisz się; to rodzaj trwałej sugestii hipnotycznej na jawie. Ja po prostu nie mogę myśleć o czym innym, tylko o niej i — co najohydniejsze — o jej płci i szczegółach z nią związanych. Czuję, że to mi jest narzucone wbrew mej woli i nawet popędowi; posiadałem kobiety piękniejsze i bardziej pociągające od niej, a przecież odchodziłem z lekkim sercem, zrywając bez wahania. Tutaj nie mam siły. — Widocznie tamte nie odpowiadały wszystkim warunkom, jakie spełnić powinien twój ideał kobiecy. — I to mylne. Zdaje mi się, nie — raczej wiem na pewno — że gdybym był nie wdawał się z nią w bliższy stosunek, nie uległbym obecnemu stanowi. Czy uwierzysz, ssę zaszedł tu z jej strony rodzaj uwiedzenia? — Cha, cha! Tego już za wiele! Kazio Stosławski czystym Józefem! To mi rafinada seksualna, co się zowie! — Nie, Władku! Nie chcesz mnie zrozumieć. Nie chciałem się do niej zbliżać zanadto pod wpływem nieokreślonej jakiejś obawy. Miałem dziwne przeczucie. — Lecz w końcu uległeś? — Niestety. Nie mogłem odmówić. Zresztą kobieta piękna i wtedy wydała mi się w całym tego słowa znaczeniu une femme charmante . — Przystąpiłeś zatem do niej z zapałem nie większym niż do innych? — Oczywiście. Spełniałem tylko namiętne jej życzenie, z pewną dozą sprzeciwu i obawy. — No i... po pierwszym akcie oczarowała cię? Doznałeś zapewne nie znanych ci dotąd sensacji? — I to nie. Wszystkie znam na pamięć. Nie jestem .nowicjuszem i wyrafinowanie jest dla mnie rzeczą powszednią. Zachowywała się nawet spokojniej niż inne. — Czymże więc opętała cię ta kobieta? — Nie wiem, nie domyślam się nawet. Lecz zaraz po fatalnym zbliżeniu zrozumiałem, że opanowała mnie bezwzględnie, że stałem się igraszką w rękach demonicznej samicy. Wiedziała, że po pierwszym stosunku zostanę już jej ofiarą, której jej nikt nie wydrze. Wytworzył się między nami szczególny związek, nieuchwytne a mocne pęta, oplatające mię coraz ciaśniej, coraz zwarciej. — Nadużywa cię fizycznie? Jesteś bardzo wyczerpany... — I na to się uskarżać zbytnio nie mogę. Osłabia mię, czuję to doskonale, wysysa powoli, systematycznie, nieubłaganie — lecz nie przez częste stosunki... — Nie rozumiem... — I ja tez nie mogę pojąć, w jaki sposób. Lecz że ona właśnie jest powodem dziwnego stanu, w jakim mnie widzisz, nie ulega wątpliwości. Ta kobieta kradnie mi z zapamiętałością upiora wszystkie siły życiowe — czy pojmujesz, Władku? — Wchłania w siebie ze zjadliwym uporem moje życie, moje młode życie... — Przestań bywać. Czy nie możesz zdobyć się na męską wolę? — Nie mogę, nie mogę. Jestem bezsilny. Czy wiesz? Przeprowadziłem się do niej; mieszkamy wspólnie od dwóch lat w jej willi za miastem na Polance. — Ach, teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego nie spotykano cię od pewnego czasu na ulicy, w kawiarniach, w teatrze. Czy ona zabrania ci wychodzić? — Bynajmniej — sam nie mam do tego ochoty. Zrazu nie unikałem towarzystwa ludzi, z czasem zacząłem się ograniczać do sfery wyłącznego obcowania z nią. Nie odczuwam już teraz potrzeby wymiany myśli z ludźmi, z którymi nie mam nic wspólnego. Dziś przypadkiem tylko znalazłem się w klubie. Nic mnie teraz nie zajmuje, wszystko zobojętniało mi doszczętnie... Mój stosunek do świata staje się coraz luźniejszy! idę w jakimś kierunku odśrodkowym, zawisłem jakby między niebem a ziemią. Dziś jeszcze zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, lecz kto wie, jak będzie potem... Patrzyłem nań badawczo, z głębokim współczuciem. — Źle z tobą, Kaziu — przerwałem po chwili zaległe milczenie — trzeba się leczyć. Masz rozstrojone nerwy. Może zupełnie niesłusznie posądzasz ją o ujemny wpływ; może zarody choroby tkwiły w tobie przed tą znajomością? Potrząsnął przecząco głową: — Nie, mam pełne przekonanie pod tym względem. Zauważyłem w sobie symptomy w rok po wspólnym pożyciu. Zresztą to nie jest rozstrój nerwowy. W tym tkwi coś zupełnie innego, coś, o czym się nie śniło psychiatrom naszym. — Być może. Lecz kto jest tym demonem, tym wampirem w kobiecej postaci? Czy możesz mi wymienić jej nazwisko? — Nazywa się Sara Braga... — Sara Braga... dziwne nazwisko! Czy to Żydówka? Imię przypomina Stary Testament. — Nie. Podobno jest protestantką. Rodzina wymarła. Na podstawie jej skąpych informacji doszedłem do wniosku, że płynie w jej żyłach krew dawnych kortezów Kastylii, zmieszana później z pierwiastkiem germańskim; przedstawia typ szczególnego skrzyżowania szczepów. W ogóle trudno mi było dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, bo o sobie i swej przeszłości mówić nie lubi. Przed laty miała owdowieć. Kto był jej mężem, nie wiem; nosi nazwisko swojej rodziny. — Czy wiek jej ci znany? — Utrzymuje, że ma lat 30, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na młodszą. Orientacja w tym wypadku trudna i łatwo się pomylić. Nie używa żadnych sztucznych środków do podniesienia zewnętrznego wyglądu, owszem, ma żywiołowy wstręt do wszelkich kosmetyków i barwiczki. Żyjąc z nią tak blisko, wiem o tym wybornie... Czy uwierzysz, że krążą o niej i jej wieku dziwne pogłoski? Z kilku przypadkiem podchwyconych aluzji i półsłówek służby wywnioskowałem, że Sara jest znacznie starszą, niż się wydaje. Jest to pod każdym względem zagadkowa kobieta. Tajemnica rozsiadła się w jej domu, tajemnica ciemna i zła, jak jego mieszkanka. Przesunął znużonym gestem ręką po czole: — Zmęczyłeś mnie, Władku, zmuszając do skupienia uwagi. Mam szalony ból głowy. Żegnaj. — Wybacz, lecz zrobiłem to z przyjaźni. Zatrwożył mię twój wygląd. Ból usunę z łatwością; zatrzymaj się tylko jeszcze przez chwilkę: uśpię cię na 5 minut i usunę sugestią cierpienie. Czy zgadzasz się? — No dobrze. Tylko nie zatrzymuj mnie już długo. Przystąpiłem bezzwłocznie do operacji. Mając wprawę w hipnotyzowaniu, za dwie minuty wprawiłem go w stan głębokiego uśpienia... Nagle przy poddawaniu sugestii przeciw bólowi głowy wpadłem na pewną myśl. Wiedząc, że trudno mi będzie w stanie normalnym namówić go do powtórnej wizyty u mnie lub w klubie, kazałem mu we śnie odwiedzić mnie za miesiąc o tej samej porze. Prędzej widzieć się z nim nie mogłem, gdyż w tym czasie byłem zajęty intensywną pracą i wyjeżdżałem często. Wydawszy oba rozkazy, wykonałem szybko kilka passes contraires i Stosławski obudził się. — No, jakże się czujesz? — zapytałem. — Ból ustał zupełnie. Dziękuję ci. A teraz odchodzę. Żegnaj! — Raczej: do widzenia! Kiedyż do mnie zaglądniesz? — Nie wiem; może już nigdy. Nie mogę nic obiecywać. Uścisnął mi mocno rękę i odszedł. Gdy umilkły już kroki gościa na korytarzu, wróciłem do salonu, w którym unosiły się jeszcze kłęby dymu ze spalonych przez nas papierosów, usiadłem przy kominku i machinalnie gładząc lśniącą sierść mego wiernego Astora, zapadłem w zamyślenie. — Sara Braga! Sara Braga!... Z nazwiskiem tym już raz się w życiu spotkałem, chociaż osoby nie znam. Sara Braga... tak!... Teraz przypominam sobie jak przez mgłę; wyczytałem je w spisie pacjentów mego byłego mistrza, prof. neurologii, Fr. Żmudy, temu lat kilkanaście. Byłem wtedy jeszcze młodym adeptem medycyny. Kopię spisu na szczęście zachowałem: rejestr był mi potrzebny, bo zawierał obok nazwisk diagnozę i środki terapeutyczne chorób. — Trzeba to odszukać i przeglądnąć. Może się dowiem bliższych szczegółów. Otworzyłem szafkę biblioteczną i zacząłem przerzucać gruby foliał. Szedłem latami wstecz, nie bardzo dowierzając pamięci. Nagle pod datą z miesiąca lipca i następnych r. 1875 odczytałem: „Sara Braga, zamieszkała w willi „Tofana” na Polance, ur. w r. 1830, lat 45 — organizm wyjątkowo odporny na przemiany wieku — skłonności psychopatyczne na tle seksualnym — objawy psychicznego sadyzmu”. Następowały skróty dotyczące terapii i wskazanych zabiegów. — A zatem dziś miałaby lat mniej więcej 80! Fenomenalne! Nie do uwierzenia!... Stosławski utrzymuje, że młoda i piękna! Chyba to kto inny? Lecz adres mieszkania zgadza się przedziwnie. Willa „Tofana” na Polance, tj. w podmiejskiej dzielnicy, rodzaju stołecznego letniska — to brzmi dziwnie! Lecz w jakim związku pozostaje to wszystko z chorobą Kazia? To, co mówił, zbyt było niejasne i podmiotowe, by móc wyciągać jakiekolwiek wnioski. Pozostawmy sprawę czasowi. Jakoż obowiązki zawodowe zmusiły mię nazajutrz do natychmiastowego wyjazdu. Natłok zajęć i wytężona praca tak mię pochłonęły, że niemal zapomniałem o historii Stosławskiego. Dopiero po całomiesięcznej nieobecności, wróciwszy do miasta, przypomniałem sobie, że nazajutrz przypada termin pohipnotycznego spełnienia mego rozkazu. I rzeczywiście koło godz. czwartej po południu wszedł do mego salonu automatycznym krokiem Stosławski. Kazałem mu usiąść, uśpiłem ponownie i pochwaliwszy ssą sumienne wywiązanie się z zadania, obudziłem go. Oprzytomniawszy, ze zdziwieniem rozglądał się po pokoju, nie mogąc pojąć, skąd się wziął u mnie. Gdy mu wyjaśniłem sytuację, trochę uspokoił się, lecz z twarzy biła niechęć i niezadowolenie. Przez ten jeden miesiąc przemiany, zauważone przeze mnie ostatnim razem, poczyniły zatrważające postępy: widocznie posuwał się z fatalną szybkością w tajemniczym kierunku. Zagaiłem naprędce rozmowę umyślnie o. rzeczach błahych, dalekich od jego wyjątkowego stanu, ani słowem nie zaczepiając o stosunek z Sarą. Odpowiadał apatycznie, z wysiłkiem, często rwąc wątek rozmowy wtrętami bez sensu, bez zewnętrznych spoiw. Niebawem spostrzegłem, że nie orientuje się w rzeczywistości i zatracił niemal zupełnie poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. Perspektywa, bryłowatość chwil i rzeczy przestała istnieć: wszystko leżało na jednej idealnej płaszczyźnie. Zdarzenia ubiegłe przybrały dramatyczną formę chwili bieżącej, zagadkowe jutro wtargnęło jasnym, oczywistym szlakiem w bezpośrednią obecność jako coś zupełnie równorzędnego. Zaginęła bezpowrotnie plastyka rzeczy, ustępując miejsca jakiejś paradoksalnej jednoplanowości. Blade jak płótno, bez kropli krwi oblicze wyzierało na świat jak maska obojętna na jego sprawy, których złożoność jakby znikła pod naporem tajemnych uproszczeń. Podniesiona w górę alabastrowej białości, prawie przejrzysta ręka czyniła gest wiecznego trwania, niby symbol treści niezmiennej od prawieków bytu... Stał się bezwładny, poruszał się powoli, leniwo, jak we śnie. Obojętnie pozwalał mi się badać. Wystawiłem go pod działanie promieni Rentgena: światło przeszło szybko, natrafiając na anormalnie zmniejszony opór. Wyniki przekraczały rozmiarami dotychczas znane doświadczenia: organizm uległ przerażającej redukcji; w układzie kostnym widoczne były objawy atrofii, poznikały całe rzesze tkanek, zmarniały całe gniazda komórek. Był lekki jak dziecko; żelazne palce wagi wskazywały na podziałce śmiesznie małą liczbę. Ten człowiek niknął w oczach! Chciałem go zatrzymać u siebie i o ile by to w ogóle było jeszcze możliwe, przeszkodzić zupełnemu zniszczeniu. Zdawało się, że jego bierność ułatwi mi zadanie i że nie stawi mi oporu. Lecz pomyliłem się. Po dwugodzinnej rozmowie nagle jak automat powstał, zabierając się do wyjścia. Pędziło go do domu, do willi „Tofana”. Zdaje się, że po zniknięciu wszelkich interesów życiowych pozostał tylko ten żywiołowy, niczym nie wstrzymany pęd ku niej, ku Sarze, ku której ciążył całą swą marniejącą osobowością. Trudno się było sprzeciwiać. Czułem, że jeśli go nie wypuszczę, stanie się coś złego: w oczach jego zapalały się już i gasły ognie niebezpiecznej, nerwowej siły. Postanowiłem więc odwieźć go dorożką na miejsce. Polanka leżała w dość znacznej odległości od środka miasta i dopiero po półgodzinnej jeździe stanęliśmy u celu. Pomogłem mu wysiąść i odprowadziłem na marmurowe schody, wiodące do willi. U drzwi wchodowych oszklonej werandy przez chwilę zatrzymałem się niepewny, czy wejść z nim do środka, czy zawrócić. Ogarnęła mię nagle nieprzemożna chęć poznania tej kobiety. Lecz nie śmiałem iść dalej. Stosławskim oczywiście nie krępowałem się zupełnie — zdawał się nie uważać zresztą na moją obecność — lecz zachowanie się lokaja, który wybiegł na spotkanie, działało hamująco. Starannie wygolony, we wzorowym fraku fagas powitał wprawdzie mego towarzysza głębokim ukłonem, lecz na twarzy jego igrał uśmiech lekceważącej ironii; na mnie patrzył jak na intruza, którego należy bezzwłocznie wyprosić. Już chciałem wracać do oczekującego mnie fiakra, gdy wtem aksamitna kotara, oddzielająca werandę od wnętrza domu, rozsunęła się i na jej oranżowym tle wynurzyła się z głębi postać kobiety. Nazwać ją piękną, znaczyło uchwycić jej powierzchowność z zasadniczo fałszywego punktu patrzenia. Była raczej demoniczno, szatańsko ponętną. Te rysy nieregularne, mięsiste szerokie wargi i nos silnie rozwinięty nie dawały wrażenia piękna — a jednak twarz o oślepiająco białej, matowej cerze, tym mocniej kontrastująca z płomiennym spojrzeniem czarnych, zionących żarem oczu, przykuwała z nieopisaną siłą. Miała w sobie coś z prostoty żywiołu, który pewny swej władzy gardzi akcesoriami. Nad przeczystym, cudnie sklepionym czołem rozchylały się łagodnymi falami metalicznie lśniące, krucze włosy, spięte u szczytu królewskiej głowy srebrnym naczółkiem. Ciemnozielona, lekko wycięta suknia z adamaszku spływała gładko wzdłuż wyniosłej postaci, uwydatniając wyborną linię torsu i gibkich, dziewiczo zwartych bioder. Wżarłem się wzrokiem w jej czarujące, piekielne oczy, skupiając w spojrzeniu całą siłę woli. Odpowiedziała, parując atak. Tak zmagaliśmy się przez chwilę. Wtem spostrzegłem na jej twarzy jakby wahanie, niepewność, obawę; drgnęła niespokojnie. Wtedy, składając głęboki ukłon, rzekłem, ująwszy rękę Stosławskiego: — Odprowadzam zbiega, polecając go troskliwej opiece łaskawej pani. I wymieniłem swoje nazwisko. Sara oddała ukłon skinieniem głowy i odsuwając kotarę, poprosiła do wnętrza; przy tym zdawała się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na Stosławskiego, który jak zahipnotyzowany nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Przykro było nań patrzeć. Jakaś bezwzględna, psia pokora wyglądała mu z oczu, utkwionych w nią bez przerwy, jakieś wiernopoddańcze posłuszeństwo. Na dźwięk jej głosu rzucił się cały ku niej, jakby szukając oparcia, opieki; kobieta uśmiechnęła się pół pogardliwie, pół łaskawie i wstrzymując go niedbałym ruchem ręki, wydała polecenie słudze, obojętnemu świadkowi tej sceny: — Odprowadzisz pana do sypialni; jest znużony, musi odpocząć. Sługa w milczeniu ujął go pod ramię i niemal wlokąc za sobą, znikł w bocznych drzwiach. Wszedłem za Sarą do salonu. Był stylowy. Wysoko sklepiony, o dumnie rozpiętych posowach, cały obity był miękką, jedwabną materią koloru terra cotta. Okien nie było; salon rozświetlał masywny pająk zwisający ze środka stropu. W przedniej części, niemal pustej, stały pod ścianami dwa rzędy krzeseł z perłową inkrustacją na grzbietach i poręczach, Z nisz pomiędzy nimi wychylały się egzotyczne krzewy w dużych srebrnych urnach. Na dalszym planie, w głębi, wznosiło się kilku stopniami podium zasiane suknem o soczystej barwie cynobru. Stoi na środku estrady z wazą kwiatów okrywała ciężką, przetykana wisiorami berylu kapa. Parę taburetów, wschodnia otomana i smukłe, palisandrowe pianino wypełniały resztę przestrzeni. Tylną ścianę tworzyła zasłona podobna do kotary u wejścia, zamykając falistym murem ślepe wnętrze. Stąpałem cicho, wnurzając się w puszyste futra kobierców rozesłanych na posadzce. Pani wprowadziła mię na podium i wskazawszy jedno z krzeseł, sama opuściła się niedbale na otomanę. Usiadłem w milczeniu. Po chwili Sara wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku małego stolika po puzdro z papierosami. Spostrzegłszy, że sprzęt stoi trochę za daleko, przystawiłem go do sofy, po czym podałem płonącą zapałkę. — Dziękuję. Zaciągnęła się dymem. — Pan nie pali? — Owszem... Wyjąłem z sąsiedniej przegródki cygaro i wypuszczając w górę fioletowy kłąb, zauważyłem z uznaniem: — Bajeczne! — Nudny pan jesteś. Czy w podobny sposób zabawiasz zawsze kobiety? — To zależy od ich pokroju. Z panią np. trudno mi rozmawiać; łatwo można wpaść we fałszywy ton. Muszę się oswoić. Sara popatrzyła mi w oczy, usiłując nadać spojrzeniu wyraz jedwabistej miękkości. W tym momencie spostrzegłem w jej rysach uderzające podobieństwo do Stosławskiego. Kobieta zauważyła zdumienie: — Cóż to panu? Wyglądasz na odkrywcę w chwili genialnego wynalazku. — Istotnie, odkryłem rzecz szczególną. Podniosła się drwiąco: — Proszę, cóż takiego?... Czy wolno wiedzieć? — Pani jest dziwnie podobna do Kazia. Twarz Sary zadrgała: — Przywidzenie. — Nie, proszę pani. Jestem dość dobrym fizjognomistą. Zresztą można to wytłumaczyć: żyjecie państwo ze sobą od dłuższego czasu... Współżycie tak bliskie upodabnia. — Hm... czy to pańska teoria? — Nie, łaskawa pani — teorię tę, zresztą nie nową, dokładniej roztrząsał przed paru laty dr Fr. Żmuda. Przypisując rzekomą teorię Żmudzie, kłamałem, chcąc tylko wprowadzić to nazwisko do rozmowy. — Fr. Żmuda? — zapytała ciekawie. — Pan może jego uczniem? — Bynajmniej — wyparłem się energicznie. — Nie znam go nawet. Czytałem tylko jego rozprawkę w miesięczniku medycznym. — Ach, tak... — Czy to pani znajomy? — Tak. Przed rokiem, cierpiąc na lekki rozstrój nerwowy, byłam czas jakiś jego pacjentką. Bardzo miły człowiek. Więc to ta sama — pomyślałem — tylko że kurację odbyła znacznie dawniej, bo jeszcze przed 35 laty, tj. w r. 1875. A zatem ta kwitnąca urokiem młodości kobieta miałaby dziś lat 80! Paradoksalne! Niebywałe! A jednak tak być musi; notatki Żmudy i moja pamięć usuwają wątpliwości. Patrzyłem na Sarę z nieokreślonym lękiem. — Czemuż pan tak nagle spoważniał? Myślałby kto, że się czegoś obawiasz? — Tym razem przywidziało się pani, i to naprawdę. Czegóż bym się miał obawiać? Przejęty tylko jestem wyjątkową jej pięknością. Podobne kobiety spotyka się rzadko. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. — Szkaradny pochlebca! Uderzyła mnie lekko ręką po ramieniu. Chociaż umiem nad sobą panować, mimowolnie zadrżałem pod tym dotknięciem, odchylając przy tym nieco głowę do góry. Wtedy wzrok mój padł na szereg portretów zawieszonych na lewej ścianie pokoju. Odłożyłem cygaro i podszedłem do obrazów. Było ich dziesięć w dwóch szeregach równoległych; rząd górny obejmował pięć wizerunków Sary — pod nim umieszczono podobizny pięciu nie znanych mi mężczyzn. Od razu rzucały się w oczy dwa znamienne szczegóły. Na wszystkich portretach wyglądała Sara w jednym wieku, jak gdyby obrazy malowano w bliskich od siebie odstępach czasu. Mimo to na każdym wyraz twarzy był inny, i to — zadziwiająco podobny do rysów jednego z mężczyzn w szeregu dolnym; słowem, każda z pięciu podobizn Sary miała pod względem podobieństwa swój odpowiednik w wizerunkach mężczyzn. Zajęty studiowaniem obrazów nie spostrzegłem jej niezadowolenia. Dopiero głos Sary, cierpki i zniecierpliwiony, przerwał mi obserwację: — Skończże pan już raz tę rewię! Nic tam ciekawego — bohomazy. — Przeciwnie — doskonale. Co za wyrazistość rysów! Łaskawa pani posiada twarz iście sfinksową: niby ciągle się zmienia, a zawsze ta sama. Lecz i głowy męskie przepyszne — same rasowe typy! Czy to kuzyni? Chyba nie? Zupełnie do siebie niepodobni — każda twarz inna. — Znajomi — odpowiedziała oschle. — Proszę wrócić; tu — bliżej do mnie — dodała cieplej i wskazała mi miejsce obok siebie na sofie. Usiadłem zajęty wciąż tajemnicą męskich twarzy, z których każda przypominała żywo Sarę, chociaż między sobą nie miały punktów stycznych. Widząc me zamyślenie, starała się usilnie rozprószyć zadumę konwersacją. Wkrótce wpadliśmy na ulubiony u kobiet temat i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o miłości. Sara od razu wzięła ton namiętny, z predylekcją poruszając wypadki krańcowe graniczące ze zwyrodnieniem. Zdradzała niebywałą znajomość wszelkich subtelności płciowych, w których perwersja szła o lepsze z lubieżą. A wszystko umiała podać w formie wytwornej, przedziwnie stylizowanej i ponętnej; chciała widocznie oczarować mnie nie tylko fizyczną urodą, lecz i bogactwem ewentualności erotycznych, jakie w niej tkwiły. Zrozumiawszy wyraźny zamiar, miałem się na baczności. Jakiś niepojęty strach odpychał mnie od tej kobiety i nakazywał ostrożność. Mimo to, by jej nie zrazić chłodem, udawałem podrażnienie, odpowiadając palącym wzrokiem na spojrzenia jej piekielnych oczu. Kolo dziesiątej wieczorem pożegnałem się, przyrzekając rychłą wizytę. Nie nastąpiła jednak tak prędko, jak myślałem. Zawezwany telegraficznie do F., odległego o dwa dni drogi, pojechałem nazajutrz na czas dłuższy, by dopiero w trzy tygodnie potem jawić się ponownie w willi „Tofana”. Na spotkanie wybiegła Sara wśród oznak żywej radości. Gdy spytałem o Stosławskiego, zachmurzyła się i wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami, odparła: — Nieciekawy. Pokrywając oburzenie, jakim przejął mnie bezmierny jej egoizm, wyraziłem życzenie zobaczenia się z nim. Przystała niechętnie dopiero na usilne nalegania: — Nie mogę panu odmówić; lecz musi pan wejść do sypialni, bo stamtąd już się nie rusza. I wprowadziła mnie przez salon do zacisznej, z wyrafinowaną miękkością urządzonej komnaty. Widok Stosławskiego zrobił na mnie przerażające wrażenie. Stał przy oknie wpatrzony bezmyślnie w szybę, prawą ręką przebierając we frędzlach portiery. Nie poznał mnie, może nawet nie spostrzegł. Na twarzy błąkał się nijaki uśmiech, zwiotczałe, białe jak papier usta poruszały się słabo, składając jakieś wyrazy: coś szeptał. Zbliżyłem się, nasłuchując. Szept był cichy, ledwo dosłyszalny. Lecz ucho mam bystre i pochwyciłem słowa. Było ich parę tylko i powtarzały się bez przerwy jak w automacie: same bezwstydne, cynicznie pieszczotliwe słowa... Było w tym coś tak ohydnego i potwornego zarazem, że zadrżawszy, cofnąłem się do pierwszej sali. Tutaj już nie było ratunku. Człowiek ten był stracony. Zdenerwowany okropnym obrazem, mimo próśb Sary, wróciłem zaraz do siebie. Przyszło silne postanowienie. W możność ocalenia Stosławskiego zwątpiłem zupełnie; stan, w jaki popadł, przybrał formy zbyt wybujałe, by marzyć o drodze powrotnej. Pozostawała tylko zemsta — spokojna, rozważna, planowa — bo w walce z nie byle jakim przeciwnikiem. Należało uzbroić się w bezwzględny chłód i odporność na szatańskie wdzięki tej kobiety, której destrukcyjna władza prawdopodobnie rozpoczynała się dopiero z chwilą dopełnienia aktu płciowego. W uszach dźwięczały mi wciąż lekceważone zrazu słowa nieszczęśliwego: — Zdaje mi się, że gdybym był nie wdawał się z nią w bliższy stosunek, nie uległbym obecnemu stanowi. Jakąkolwiek rolę odegrał w tej sprawie wpływ Sary, należało strzec się. W każdym razie spostrzegłem, że odczuwa ku mnie niedwuznaczny pociąg, i kto wie, czy już w myśli nie wybrała sobie mnie na następcę. Postanowiłem z tego skorzystać, pozornie przystając na ewentualne propozycje. Lecz należało czekać; było jeszcze za wcześnie. Tymczasem bywałem u niej często, odwiedzając w każdej wolnej chwili. Lecz od ostatniej sceny w sypialni ani razu nie pozwoliła mi widzieć chorego, snadź obawiając się podejrzeń, które by mogły mnie zniechęcić. Ustępowałem, poprzestając na zabawie w salonie i wspólnej lekturze. Tak upływały dnie i tygodnie, w ciągu których obserwowałem coraz silniej skłaniającą się ku mnie namiętność Sary. Lecz ani razu nie pozwoliłem przekroczyć granicy zakreślonej towarzyską formą, potęgując tym jeszcze jej wyuzdaną lubieżność. Moja powściągliwość irytowała, podżegając ogień. Z wolna stawałem się panem sytuacji... Pewnego wieczoru przyjechałem nieco później, bo już koło dziewiątej, by spędzić chwil parę przy wspólnej kolacji. Czas był pogodny, czerwcowy. Przez otwarte okno jadalni wnęcał się łagodny wietrzyk wieczorny, lekko wydymając koronki firanek. Z parku wsączały się do wnętrza aromaty kwiatów, płynął zapach przekwitających jaśminów. Z alei klonów szły skargi słowików, czasem zabłąkał się cichy poświerk zasypiających świerszczy. Siedziałem wyciągnięty w fotelu, popijając kawę. Sara grała na pianinie zawrotny taniec derwiszów. Patrzyłem na ruchy jej rąk gwałtowne, fanatyczne, jak dobywały tony gorące szałem, dyszące krwią, pijane. Była piękną w tej chwili. Bladą jej twarz powlókł ciemny rumieniec, oczy miotały błyskawice, krągła, cudnie sklepiona pierś poruszała przyspieszonym oddechem zwoje białego peniuaru niby falę pian. Nagle wśród największego zapamiętania, gdy wsłuchany w grę, upajałem się skwarem egzotycznej muzyki, przyszła jak grom myśl o Stosławskim. Gdzie on teraz, co robi? Może wciśnięty w kąt przyległego pokoju uśmiecha się jak wtedy? A może gra Sary zgalwanizowała na chwilę i ten łachman człowieczy? A wtedy? Jakaż bezdeń rozpaczy skowyczeć musi w tych resztkach człowieczych! Jak podrzucony zerwałem się z miejsca i kładąc rękę na klawiaturze, krzyknąłem: — Dosyć! Chcę widzieć Stosławskiego! Natychmiast! Sara zaskoczona znienacka wyprostowała się dumnie, mierząc mnie spokojnie oczyma: — Nie zobaczy go pan. — Muszę! Rozumie pani — muszę! Dzisiaj, zaraz! W przeciwnym razie... Lecz nie dokończyłem groźby, bo w tymże momencie szatę Sary zalał szkarłatny odblask, że stanęła przede mną jakby w płomieniach. — Co to? — zawołaliśmy równocześnie, zapominając o wszystkim. Oczy nasze skierowane bezwiednie w okno dojrzały spoza szczytów drzew parkowych krwawa łunę pożaru. Z dali dolatywał już stłumiony przed chwilą przez muzykę gwar zmieszanych głosów i krzyków. Do jadalni wpadła wybladła służba: — Jasna pani, Polanka pali się! Dom gajowego koło pałacu cały w ogniu! Sara pytająco zwróciła się ku mnie. — Proszę wsiąść do mego powozu, który czeka przed bramą — zadecydowałem szybko. — A pan? — Zaraz przyjdę — proszę zaczekać w karetce — pojedziemy razem — muszę ocalić portret pani z salonu, ten ostatni, najlepszy... Wyprowadziłem ją i poleciwszy służącemu, by pomógł wsiąść do pojazdu, sam zawróciłem do willi. Chodziło mi nie o portret, lecz o Stosławskiego. Nie mogłem go zostawić na pastwę płomieni. Wyważyłem gwałtownie drzwi od sypialni i wpadłem do środka, wołając: — Kaziu! Kazik! To ja! Gore! Ruszaj stąd! Uciekajmy! Odpowiedziało milczenie. W sypialni było ciemno, nie widziałem nic. Może zasnął? Namacałem ręką guzik elektryczny i przekręciłem. Błysk światła spłynął się z okrzykiem grozy wydanym z mej piersi. Na krześle wysuniętym na środek pokoju ujrzałem galaretowatą postać ludzką kształtem i konturami twarzy przypominającą Stosławskiego. Był przejrzysty na wylot; widziałem poprzez niego rysujące się wyraźnie sprzęty pokoju... Nie dowierzając wzrokowi, dotknąłem go: ręka natrafiła na coś ustępliwego jak gęsta ciecz. Cofnąłem szybko dłoń; z palców moich ześliznęła się jakaś lepka, kleista treść jak żelatyna i ściekła leniwo na podłogę. Nagle postać zawahała się, śluzowaty kształt zachybotał w dziwnej rozchwiei i rozpadł się na części. Z przeźroczej masy poczęły wysnuwać się pojedyncze pasma niby mgławicowe pierścienie, które uniósłszy się w górę, bujały czas pewien i sczezały nie wiadomo jak w przestrzeni. Po paru minutach nie zostało nic — krzesło było puste: Stosławski rozwiał się bez śladu... Ze zjeżonym włosem wybiegłem z willi i dopadłszy powozu, kazałem ruszać co tchu. Jechaliśmy w milczeniu oświeceni łuną szalejącego pożaru. Sara o nic nie pytała, ja też nie miałem ochoty do zwierzeń. Po przybyciu do miasta umieściłem ją w jednym z hoteli, a sam spędziłem noc u siebie. Nazajutrz z dzienników dowiedziałem się, że pożar szczęśliwie ugaszono i willa ocalała. Pospieszyłem z wiadomością do Sary, która natychmiast postanowiła wracać. Odwiozłem ją do pałacyku, by odtąd zamieszkać z nią wspólnie; było to jej gorącym życzeniem. Przystałem bez wahania. O Stosławskim nie mówiliśmy, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniał. Rozpoczęła się druga faza mej znajomości z tą dziwną kobietą... Od taktyki dotychczasowej nie odstąpiłem ani na krok. Chociaż żyliśmy obok siebie w codziennej styczności, stosunek nie przybrał form małżeńskich. Dowodów bezpośrednich na zabójczy wpływ, jaki mogło wywierać płciowe obcowanie z Sarą, wprawdzie nie miałem, lecz instynkt ostrzegał mnie przed zbytnią zażyłością. Grałem tedy rolę przyjaciela, idealnego opiekuna i doradcy, unikając starannie spółki cielesnej. Sarę widocznie upór mój rozdrażniał, wzmagając chęć przełamania go. Używała tysiąca środków i półśrodków, na jakie tylko może zdobyć się kobieta ponętna, by przezwyciężyć moją odporność. I przyznać muszę, że przeżywałem nieraz chwile szalonej pokusy — lecz obraz Stosławskiego, okropna wizja jego ostatniej, szczątkowej formy ziemskiego bytowania tam, w tej przepysznej sypialni mroziła mnie za najlżejszym wspomnieniem, ścinając w lód zapędy krwi. Moja dziwna powściągliwość zrazu gniewała ją: pierwsze miesiące nienaturalnego współżycia, były pasmem gwałtownych scen. Pytany o powód, zwalałem wszystko na karb platonicznego uczucia, jakie rzekomo we mnie obudziła. — Zbyt wysoko cię cenię, Saro — odpowiadałem zwykle na jej namiętne wybuchy — by odważyć się na użycie fizyczne twego ciała. Umieściłem cię na zbyt górnym piedestale, by móc sięgnąć ręką po ciebie. Nie chcę brukać swego ideału. Wtedy wyszydzała mnie, nazywając zwyrodniałym idealistą lub jeszcze mniej pochlebnymi epitetami. Znosiłem obelgi z zimną krwią, czekając, jak sprawa rozwinie się później. Tak minął rok. O ile zrazu Sara żywiła nadzieję zwycięstwa, powoli pewność opuszczała ją. Bezskuteczność coraz silniejszych ataków snadź zbijała z tropu — zaczęła patrzeć na mnie ze zdumieniem i — rzecz zastanawiająca — z rodzajem przerażenia. Ten strach odkrył mi pobudki jej postępowania. Po czasie nabrałem przekonania, że chęć pożycia małżeńskiego ze mną nie wypłynęła wyłącznie z popędu, lecz miała znacznie głębsze źródła — była dla niej prawdopodobnie kwestią bytu. Fatalnym stało się dla niej, że uległa momentowi pociągu fizycznego ku mojej osobie — fatalnym dla kobiety, która przywykła do zwycięstw, której dotąd nie oparł się żaden mężczyzna. Z chwilą zadzierzgnięcia sieci na osobniku płci przeciwnej wytwarzał się dla niej zapewne specjalny stosunek, który nosił w sobie zarody niebezpieczeństwa dla stron obu: zależało to tylko od zachowania się mężczyzny. Jeśli uległ i przystał na akt seksualny, Sara miała go w ręku na zawsze. Lecz jeśliby zachował rezerwę, sprawa mogła przybrać obrót groźny dla tej wyjątkowej kobiety. Zdaje się, że w tym wypadku nie mogła przejść spokojnie w ramiona drugiego, nie mogła swobodnie rozpiąć ponownych wników na kogo innego — dopóki nie rzuciła pod swoje stopy opornego wybrańca. Dotąd życie jej było zwycięskim pochodem, bezwzględnym triumfem poskromicielki. Lecz nadeszła chwila odwetu, a ja byłem jego narzędziem. Sara Braga nie mogła zerwać ze mną, nie mogła oddalić mnie mimo daremnych wysiłków. A siły moje rosły z dniem każdym przez odpór i wzmagałem się w mocy przez nieugiętą wolę. Po roku znikły niemal zupełnie pogróżki i szyderstwa, by przejść w pokorę i prośbę. Sara Braga, dumna, królewska Sara zaczęła błagać i łasić się u nóg moich. Bo chodziło o jej piękność, urodę, bo chodziło o jej demoniczną młodość, może i o coś więcej jeszcze: może szło o życie. Po roku naszego wspólnego pożycia Sara zaczęła widocznie starzeć się. Pewnego dnia zauważyłem w jej kruczych włosach zdradzieckie srebrne linie, a w kątach ust krzyżową sieć zmarszczek. Wyniosła postać traciła powoli dawną elastyczność, pierś przestała prężyć się gibką falą. Sara więdła jak kwiat zwarzony jesiennym szronem. Wiedziała o zaszłej zmianie — każde lustro pouczało o tym wiernie — a lustr było tyle we willi! I wtedy, ku niewymownej radości, rozpacz ujrzałem — piekielną rozpacz dużych, czarnych, ognistych oczu. Owoc zemsty dojrzewał, dościgał z cicha, niespostrzeżenie. Siły moje zwielokrotniły się, potężnym spięciem jakby skupiły się we mnie. Czułem tajemniczą pomoc wkoło siebie, stałem się jakimś magnetycznym ośrodkiem, który przyciągał, wsysał z peryferii ukryte energie drzemiące w tym domu: nie byłem sam we willi. Zaczęły się rozwijać zagadkowe objawy, występowały coraz śmielej jakieś dotąd uwięzione prądy, rodziły się jakieś moce. Lecz czułem, że były mi przyjazne, że stały po mojej stronie. I ona je spostrzegła — ze zgrozą, z bezgraniczną grozą dopadniętej zwierzyny, i zwróciła się do mnie po schron, po opiekę. Naiwna! Jakby nie wiedziała, że to ja właśnie je wyswobodziłem. Odtąd nie chciała sypiać sama, z lękiem wyczekując wieczornych godzin. W domu przez całą noc paliły się światła i jasno było we willi jak w dzień. Ani na chwilę nie rozstawała się ze mną w obawie przed samotnością, w zabobonnym strachu przed czymś okropnym. A gdy usnęła na parę godzin znużona czuwaniem, miewała marzenia straszliwe, bo przez sen nieraz słyszałem jej cichy, stłumiony jęk. Raz porwawszy się z łóżka, w bieliźnie, z rozpuszczonymi włosami przypadła do mnie w obłąkańczym przerażeniu i przytuliła zakrytą dłońmi twarz do mojej piersi. — Co tobie? Przyśniło ci się co? — zapytałem sam zdjęty dreszczem trwogi. — Boję się — wyszeptała drżąc jak listek — boję się. Tylko nie odchodź ode mnie! Umarłabym w tym domu ze strachu. Gdyby nie mój stanowczy upór, byłaby opuściła pałacyk i przeniosła się gdzie indziej. Lecz przeprowadziłem swą wolę: musiała pozostać. Wreszcie strach, rozpacz i szał bezsilnej wściekłości dosięgły punktu zwrotnego. Pewnej nocy, opętana dławiącą zmorą, z oczyma wychodzącymi z orbit, porwała się w koszuli z łóżka i stanęła nade mną, dysząc ciężko. Z ust jej wyszedł zziajany, świszczący szept: — Bierz mnie, ty kacie jeden! Bierz lub... zginiesz! W podniesionej ręce błysnęło zimno ostrze weneckiego puginału. Uderzyłem ją wzrokiem: ramię sparaliżowane opadło bezwładnie, sztylet wyślizgnął się ze zesztywniałych palców. — Cha! cha! cha! — zaśmiałem się, siadając w fotelu, na którym po raz ostatni ujrzałem znikającą postać Stosławskiego. — Cha, cha, cha! I na to, jak widzisz, byłem przygotowany. Chciałaś wiedzieć tyle razy, dlaczego gardzę twym ciałem, dlaczego nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. W odpowiedzi przeczytam ci coś ze starych, świętych ksiąg. No, możesz teraz już usiąść tam naprzeciw — tylko nie ponawiaj próby! Byłaby równie zbyteczną. Czy chcesz posłuchać? Z rezygnacją dobijanej ofiary obsunęła się na dywan. Wydobyłem z szafki Stary Testament, Księgę tę ostatnimi czasy studiowałem z zapałem, zatapiając się w jej przedziwne tajniki, upojony poezją słowa i głębią treści. Otworzyłem Księgę Trzecią Królewską i głosem spokojnym, przejęty ważnością chwili, odczytałem z rozdziału pierwszego następujący urywek: „...A król Dawid zestarzał się był i miał wiele dni wieku: a gdy go odziewano szatami, nie zagrzewał się. Rzekli mu tedy słudzy jego: Poszukajmy królowi, panu naszemu, młodej panienki, niech stoi przed królem i okrywa go i śpi na łonie jego a zagrzewa króla, pana naszego. A tak szukali panienki pięknej we wszystkich granicach izraelskich i naleźli Abizag Sunamitkę i przywiedli ją do króla. A była panienka bardzo piękna i sypiała z królem i służyła mu...” Przerwałem, podnosząc oczy na Sarę. Wyminęła spojrzenie. — Cóż? Rozumiesz? Wzruszyła nerwowo ramionami: — Cóż mnie to obchodzi? W jakim związku pozostaje ten fragment z nami? — Nie kłam, Saro! Ty rozumiesz wszystko. Ten sędziwy egoista — to twój praojciec i mistrz. — Mówisz jak szaleniec — odparła, zacinając z pasją wargi. — Kłamiesz, Saro! Lecz posłuchaj innych wyjątków z Księgi Tobiasza, rozdziałów 3. i 6. Te wyjaśnią sytuację zupełnie. — Z Księgi Tobiasza? — wyjąkała jak przez sen. — Tak, z dziejów Tobiasza i Sary; dziwnym zrządzeniem przypadku jesteś współimiennicą tej szatańskiej kobiety... „...Tegoż tedy dnia przydało się, iż Sara córka Raguelowa w Rages, mieście Medskim, y ona usłyszała urąganie od iedney służebnice oyca swego, bo była wydana za siedm mężów a czart imieniem Asmodeusz pomordował je, skoro do niej weszli...” Przerzuciwszy kartkę, czytałem dalej z rozdziału 6.: „I odpowiadając, Anioł rzekł: — Jest tu imieniem Raguel mąż... a ten ma córkę... Sarę... Twoja ma być wszystka majętność jej i masz ją pojąć za żonę... Odpowiedział tedy Tobiasz i rzekł: «Słyszę, że była wydana za siedmiu mężów, a pomarli; alem i to słyszał, że je czart zamordował... Otóż się boję, by snadź i mnie się to nie stało...» Rzekł mu tedy Anioł Rafael: «Posłuchaj mnie a pokażęć, którzy to są, nad którymi czart przemoc może. Ci bowiem, którzy w małżeństwo tak wstępują, że Boga od siebie... wyrzucają, a swej lubości tak dosyć czynią, jako koń i muł, którzy rozumu nie mają... nad tymi czart ma moc... Ale gdy ją ty pojmiesz, wszedłszy do łożnicy, wstrzymujże się od niej przez 3 dni, a niczym się innym jedno modlitwami z nią nie będziesz zabawiał»”. Zamknąłem Biblię i spojrzałem na Sarę. Nigdy nie zapomnę jej w owym tragicznym momencie. Rozpacz i wstyd, wściekłość, strach i ogromny, niepojęty ból wypełzły z otchłani tej demonicznej duszy, by zagrać po raz ostatni na twarzy zmąconym akordem dysonansów! Jak pantera rzuciła się ku mnie z drapieżnie zakrzywionymi palcami: — Ty łotrze podły! Podszedłeś mnie, zniszczyłeś, zdeptałeś i teraz jeszcze chcesz się pastwić nade mną? Chwyciłem mocno zwiniętą do ciosu pięść i rozbroiłem: — Uspokój się, wiedźmo! Dziś to nasza noc ostatnia — jutro opuszczę ten dom na zawsze. Lecz nie spędzisz wraz ze mną tych paru godzin, których jeszcze nie dostaje do brzasku. Obmierzło mi twe towarzystwo. Ponieważ zachowujesz się jak megiera, zostawię cię samą tam w salonie. Chcę odpocząć tutaj sam nareszcie... Opierającą się zawlokłem niemal przemocą wśród uporczywego szamotania się do skrzącej topielą świateł sali. Potem, zamknąwszy za nią drzwi, wróciłem do sypialni i z rozstrojonymi walką nerwami oparłem się ciężko o framugę okna, wpatrując się w kiry nocy... Wtem rozpruł ciszę głuchy, okropny, rozdzierający krzyk kobiety. Był tak przeraźliwy, tak przejmujący, że mimo wszystko wtargnąłem z powrotem do salonu. Tu było ciemno. Przed chwilą jeszcze pokój zalany potokami światła, teraz nurzał się w grubej poćmie nocy: pogasły nagle elektryczne lampiony, zmierzchły fantastyczne żyrandole. Krzyk ustał nagle i zapanowała głucha, duszna cisza. Przejęty nieokreślonym lękiem, przyniosłem z sypialni płonącą lampę. Światło padło na estradę w głębi... Na stopniach ostatnich leżała na wznak z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami Sara. Z twarzy jej wykrzywionej okropnie uczuciem grozy patrzyły na mnie zeszklone w bezruchu śmierci oczy; zginęła momentalnie pod wpływem jakiegoś nieludzkiego przerażenia. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Niesamowita opowieść